


The Most Important Tradition

by T2Boy2



Series: Light And Love 2020 [1]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Home, Light and Love 2020, Love, Maren is so respectful, frozen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T2Boy2/pseuds/T2Boy2
Summary: Elsa is sitting in her goahti and gets a little mushy while reminiscing.
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Series: Light And Love 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051502
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	The Most Important Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Nr.1 for the Light and Love event! Please enjoy :-D

Traditions were a good thing.

Elsa had always believed so but the traditions around Christmas had held a special place in her heart after she discovered the one she shared with Anna.

On that night, as she had raised Olaf on a flurry, high into the air so he could put the star on the top, his little puppet self smiling down at them, something determent had found its place into her heart and the next Christmases after her coronation were spent a great deal of time discovering things that most people of Arendelle had done a hundred times over. At first, Elsa and Anna had overdone it a little, thinking they had to love and do them all at once.  
Soon they discovered that this was not feasible, skipped through them trying this and that, only keeping what they liked, and soon Christmas was a colorful mix of found or invented traditions and games that Elsa and her family enjoyed greatly.

Then the voice called her, and giving in into its pull had brought new knowledge, more understanding for herself and who she was, a terrible moment of darkness, frozen, before Anna managed to save her yet again.

So much change had followed!  
Anna becoming queen, her moving to the forest, learning from her fellow spirits what it meant to be the fifth one of them, and finding a place among the Northuldra, her mother's people - all of this had brought her more joy then she could ever express.

 _'And love. Don't forget the love.'_ her heart and head said in unison, and warmth spread in Elsa's chest at the thought.

She thought of the friends she had found here, of their friendliness, laid back attitude, cheekiness, sternness, wisdom and all the different kinds of love they had taught her, her heart so full at times that it seemed close to burst.

She thought of the Naturra's, how Ryder and his parents had all but adopted her expanding her family even further.

And she thought of the daughter of the Nattura family.

Honeymaren, or Maren for short, the woman that had pointed a staff in her face, demanding to lower weapons in a weirdly polite fashion, ready to fight for her people like she had done her whole life, had become a good friend, the best friend and remained just that after they became lovers. She had shared all there was to know about costumes of the northuldran life, may it be a dance, a ceremony, or the weird fact that they would drink their coffee with cheese of all things.

To find old and new traditions with this woman was a blessing Elsa never thought she would experience, the strength of their bond growing each day – a great foundation for a family of her own.  
Another wish had found its way into Elsa's heart and to her utter surprise and immense delight it had been fulfilled in a way she had suspected but held dear none the less.

And as Elsa sat close to the warm fire in her goahti, Maren close by her side, and looked down into her daughters sleeping face, her limbs, quite long for a girl her age, she was happy that, besides all the quirky, wonderful, and in the case of Kristoff's troll ballad, gross things they did today, love had remained the most important tradition in her family.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this belongs in the 'Home' - Universe X-D


End file.
